The widespread use of electronic mail (e-mail) and groupware applications coupled with the growth and ubiquity of the Internet have opened new avenues for business level communications and electronic commerce. Organizations are increasingly relying on e-mail for the transfer of critical files such as purchase orders, sales forecasts, financial information and contracts both within the organization and increasingly with other organizations via the Internet. In this setting, these files are now tangible information assets that must be protected.
A number of conventional security measures exist to insure the confidentiality and integrity of modern data communications. For example, traditional firewalls prevent network access by unauthorized users. Secure sockets technology allows for data to be passed securely over the World Wide Web (WWW). E-mail, however, which is by far the most prominent application over the Internet, still remains problematic, from a security standpoint, for most organizations. Many traditional firewalls simply limit access to information protected by the firewall but do not contain the capability to limit transfer of information, into or out of an organization, by way of e-mail. This can lead to inadvertent or deliberate disclosure of confidential information from e-mail originating within an organization and introduction of viruses from e-mail entering an organization.
One solution to protecting confidentiality of e-mail messages is by encrypting such messages. Further security is available by way of digital signatures, which provide for authentication of e-mail messages. Encryption and authentication are both supported in the S/MIME (Secure/Multipurpose Internet Mail Extensions) messaging protocol defined in documents generated by the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) entitled “S/MIME Message Specification” (1997) and “S/MIME Certificate Handling” (1997). Individual users can encrypt/decrypt and authenticate e-mail messages using commercially available software. However, the use of software to perform such tasks is not always simple and therefore can detract from the inherent ease of use of e-mail as a means of communication. Moreover, an organization wishing to use such software must rely on individual users to encrypt all necessary messages without means of any centralized control. In addition, many conventional firewalls contain no capability to control the content or format of certain messages that enter or exit an organization. For example, many conventional firewalls contain no capability to ensure that e-mail meeting certain criteria such as content or source and/or destination address or domains, is encrypted. In addition, many conventional firewalls contain no capability to control unwanted messages entering an organization such as unsolicited e-mail advertising.
There is accordingly a need for an e-mail firewall that provides improved centralized control over e-mail messages exiting and entering an organization.